


Teachings of Kant

by heyHEYOhSorry



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Angst, F/F, Kant, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyHEYOhSorry/pseuds/heyHEYOhSorry
Summary: Even though Kat hadn’t grown up religious, her parents were both Kantians and had raised her with strong ethical and moral beliefs.Which is why she doesn’t understand how it’s so easy for her to toss her morals away time and time again for moments with Adena.





	Teachings of Kant

 

Even though Kat hadn’t grown up religious, her parents were both Kantians and had raised her with strong ethical and moral beliefs. Her parents taught her to ask two questions when figuring out right and wrong. The first was whether it would be good for society for other people to act the way she wanted to act. The second was whether her actions respected the goals of human beings, or if it was purely for her purpose.

It was a way of thinking that made sure Kat always recycled, gave up her seat for elderly on the subway, even stop to grab the flyers being handed out on the street. Overall, with the absence of stories about heaven and hell, Kat felt as though her Kant background made her a kind and caring person.

Which is why she doesn’t understand how it’s so easy for her to toss her morals away for time with Adena.

 

She is _painfully_ aware that Adena is in a committed monogamous relationship with a kind wildly talented sculptor. A woman Kat had meet once a while back. She had shaken her hand, had complemented her dress, had smiled at warmly as though she wasn’t committing the ultimate type of a betrayal with her long-time girlfriend.

There is nothing about sleeping with Adena El-Amin that Kant would approve of. The act itself is entirely selfish and a world in which everyone cheated on their significant other would lead to absolute chaos. Still, knowing all of this, doesn’t stop Kat from responding to Adena’s late night text.

The invite is always a short, vague message. Something Kat could playoff as a friendly text if anyone else were to see. Kat makes up a lame excuse about a headache to ditch the drink plans she made with Sutton and Jane. Of course, they know what she’s up to, and she knows they know she knows, but it’s easier for everyone to play dumb. There’s nothing Jane or Sutton could say about the situation that Kat doesn’t know herself.

 

It’s been a month since Kat’s seen Adena last. Of course, she’s FaceTime her, but she’s been careful about keeping her distance. Too much time with Adena not only messes up Kat’s head but her heart too, and she isn’t ready to put herself out there for Adena to run back to Coco again. This time however, Kat knows from intense Instagram stalking that Coco is in Paris. 

She almost feels guilty about going to see Adena like a robber in the night. Only almost, because she had only wrestled with the idea for about a minute before she was enthusiastically responding back.

They don’t waste time with conversation. Not when Kat can help it. Feelings aren’t Kat’s strong point, but sex, yeah, Kat’s an expert at that.

 

It doesn’t take Kat a long time to figure out how to please Adena. It requires more finesse that than the sloppy blow jobs she’s given to her other partners. Adena likes when Kat rotates her pelvis against her, she likes Kat’s hands on her ass, while Kat whispers filthy words in her ear, she likes when Kat flicks her tongue across her nipple as Kat kisses down her body. Her enjoyment is evident in the way Adena hips thrust in the air and her hand tightens in Kat’s hair as she guides Kat’s head down to the vertex of her thighs so Kat can taste how much Adena needs her.

On Kat’s end, she loves that she can make Adena feel this way. She likes taking her time giving Adena pleasure. Likes how she can make Adena’s thighs glisten with the words she whispers alone. She likes the power that comes from being on top of Adena. How Adena audible gasps when Kat grinds her clit down on Adena’s perfectly. It’s the stimulation of her own clit and the high that comes with being looked up at like she’s the most beautiful person in the world that causes Kat to through her head back and shiver when she comes.

 

And now they were here. The sheets crumbled up at the bottom of the bed around their ankles. Their skin is sweaty and sticky, still Adena curls up into Kat’s side, her right leg tangled around Kat’s.

She doesn’t say anything, just lightly strokes Kat’s chest. Maybe she’s learned that Kat scrambles out of bed and dresses sooner when Adena tries to talk.

One time in a post-orgasm daze Adena started speaking nonsense. Promises that she’d leave Coco if this was something Kat wanted. She insisted that they needed to talk about “them”. Adena claimed that she had fallen in love with Kat. She’d actually had the audacity to say she didn't think she could love anyone else.

From the small amount of time Kat practiced Buddhism she knows about karma, knows that what goes around comes back around. Maybe that’s part of the reason she shuts down all conversations about this “thing” becoming real. How can anything beautiful and loving grow from such a sordid beginning?

“I think we could be happy, Kat.” Adena whispers, so quietly that Kat barely hears it.  

Yeah. Sometimes Kat thinks that too. But happiness is not an ideal of reason, but of imagination. Kant taught her that.


End file.
